


By Land and Sea [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: "Seven-year-old Emma Swan had one wish and one wish only: to meet a mermaid. Luckily for her, meeting Regina Mills was definitely in the cards.A mermaid AU. They are young at first but then they grow up. SwanQueen happy ending. Fluff and angst, but mostly all the Swan-Mills family feels."





	By Land and Sea [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Land and Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497334) by [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K). 

> I always wanted to do something to do with mermaids. I finally had a chance but it turned out this story was far more complex and a simple tail won't give it justice.  
And even though there is no tail to the mermaid of the story it was an absolute joy to be able to do art for this story and big thanks to Angeii_K for not losing faith in me... or maybe she did but valiantly kept it secret.  
So don't waste your time on this page, dear viewers, but go and submerge yourself in the epic adventure that is "By Land and Sea"

Cover art for **By Land and Sea** by _Angeii_K_

[[full size]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d3642ea6f776cf8400e978f91e13b192/tumblr_pwqbyszdET1s50jflo1_r3_1280.jpg)


End file.
